formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
2019 San Marino MotoE Race 1
|image = |caption = The Misano Circuit hosted its first MotoE race. |date = 14 September 2019 |official name = 2019 Gran Premio Octo di San Marino e della Riviera di Rimini |cityflag = ITA |location = Misano World Circuit Marco Simoncelli, Misano Adriatico, Italy |laplength = 4.226km (2.626 mi) |nolaps = 7 |racelength = 29.582 km (18.381 mi) |support = 2019 San Marino and Rimini's Coast Grand Prix |pole = Alex de Angelis |natp = SMR |pteam = Octo Pramac MotoE |natpt = ITA |ptime = 1:44.660 |fastdrive = Matteo Ferrari |natfl = ITA |flteamnat = ITA |flteam = Trentino Gresini MotoE |fltime = 1:44.461 |lapno = 4 |nat1 = ITA |winner = Matteo Ferrari |nat2 = ESP |sec = Héctor Garzó |nat3 = ITA |third = Mattia Casadei |natt = ITA |wteam = Trentino Gresini MotoE |wtime = 12:15.142 |previous = 2019 Austrian MotoE Race |next = 2019 San Marino MotoE Race 2}} The 2019 San Marino MotoE Race 1, otherwise officially known as the 2019 Gran Premio Octo di San Marino e della Riviera di Rimini MotoE Race 1, was the third round of the 2019 FIM MotoE World Cup, held at the Misano World Circuit Marco Simoncelli in Misano Adriatico, Italy, on the 14 September 2019.'New MotoE™ calendar announced', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 27/06/2019), http://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/03/26/new-motoe-calendar-announced/287184, (Accessed 06/07/2019) The race, which was held in support of the MotoGP Championship, would see Matteo Ferrari claim victory as several major title contenders crashed out.'Forza Ferrari: Italian wins dramatic Race 1', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 14/09/2019), https://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/09/14/forza-ferrari-italian-wins-dramatic-race-1/308285, (Accessed 16/09/2019) Qualifying would see "home" rider Alex de Angelis claim E-Pole, while Ferrari and Xavier Siméon completed the front row within a tenth of the Sammarinese rider.'Home hero de Angelis claims Misano E-Pole', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 13/09/2019), https://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/09/13/home-hero-de-angelis-claims-misano-e-pole/307888, (Accessed 16/09/2019) Yet, there would be a few shocks further down, with Championship leader Mike di Meglio, as well as former leader Niki Tuuli both crashing on their flying laps, leaving them at the back of the grid. It was dry and warm for the race, with de Angelis making a perfect start to claim the lead, with Ferrari and Siméon giving chase. Further back, di Meglio made a stunning start to leap from last to fourteenth, with Tuuli unable to go with him. However, di Meglio's race was over before the end of the opening lap, an issue with his bike ensuring he had to stop at the end of the lap. He would get back out into the fray but retired for good on the second lap, moments before an accident up ahead removed several of his major title rivals. Tuuli was the cause, with a lunge at Mattia Casadei causing the two to tangle and Tuuli to lose stability. The Finn slid off and took Casadei down with him, before the Italian himself went sliding into the side of Bradley Smith. Smith miraculously managed to keep upright and rejoin, albeit at the back of the field, while Casadei and Tuuli were out. Out front, meanwhile, de Angelis would break clear of the rest of the field, dragging Ferrari and Siméon with him, those two jostling for second. Behind, Eric Granado crashed out of fourth while fighting with Héctor Garzó, releasing the Spaniard to hunt down the lead trio. de Angelis's race took a turn for the worst a few laps later, a highside at turn five sending the Sammarinese rider off the circuit. That left Ferrari leading from Siméon and Garzó, the Spaniard having caught them as de Angelis was thrown out of contention. Those three would scrap through to the start of the final lap, with Ferrari able to break clear on the final tour to claim victory and the lead in the Cup. He would be aided by Garzó's attempts to pass Siméon, with the Spaniard elbowing his way past at turn eleven to secure second. After the race it was announced that Tuuli had sustained fractures to his left wrist and femur, and hence was unable to take part in the second race.Jamie Klien, 'Misano MotoE: Ferrari wins, title protagonists suffer', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 14/09/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/motoe/news/misano-report-ferrari-garzo-simeon/4541379/, (Accessed 16/09/2019) Background Mike di Meglio moved to the top of the Cup hunt after the second round of the season, leaving Austria with 41 points to his name. Bradley Smith was up to second, five off the lead, while Xavier Siméon moved into third after his maiden podium finish. Former leader Niki Tuuli slipped to fourth, having only scored one point in Austria, while María Herrera left the Red Bull Ring as the only rider not to have scored. In the Teams Championship it was EG 0,0 Marc VDS who left Austria at the head of the hunt, with all of their points scored by lone rider di Meglio. Avintia Esponsorama Racing were up to second, the first of the two-rider teams, while One Energy Racing were a point behind in third. A further three points separated One Energy from fourth placed Octo Pramac MotoE, while Trentino Gresini MotoE completed the top five. Entry List The full entry list for the is displayed below: Practice FP1 FP2 Qualifying Report Post Qualifying The final qualifying result for the are outlined below: ** Gibernau, Granado, di Meglio and Tuuli were all allowed to start at the stewards' discretion. Race Report Result The final classification of the is displayed below, with the fastest lap setter indicated in italics, and the pole sitter shown in bold: Milestones * Maiden pole position for Alex de Angelis. * Maiden victory for Matteo Ferrari. ** Also Ferrari's first FIM MotoE World Cup podium finish. * First win for Trentino Gresini MotoE as an entrant. * María Herrera scored her first points. Standings Victory shot Matteo Ferrari straight to the top of the Championship at the halfway point of the season, ending the day on 47 points. That moved him two clear of Xavier Siméon in second, with former leader Mike di Meglio slipping to third, six points off the lead. Bradley Smith was next, a point further back, while María Herrera had claimed her first points of the season to move into fifteenth. In the Teams Cup it was Trentino Gresini MotoE who emerged at the head of the hunt, their two bike effort ending the afternoon on 62 points. Avintia Esponsorama Racing had retained second, moving onto 56 points, while former leaders EG 0,0 Marc VDS slipped to third, but remained the lead team with a single rider. One Energy Racing and Tech3 E-Racing completed the top five, while Ongetta SIC58 Squadra Corse rounded out the table. Only point scoring riders and teams are shown. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:2019 MotoE Races Category:MotoE Races